theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Lion
BIG LION. History Long Ago, before Unova was even a thing, there was an region known as Amerikek. Amerikek was discovered by humans a fuckton of time in the past. Amerikek biggest inhabitant was an Grandma named Pheb, who nobody liked. in Amerikek, there lied the Shack, an shack without any windows or doors, it only had an overarching arm of darkness, which would only tower over the inhabitants of Amerikek to instigate fear, it worked but it was only a matter of time before everyone got tired and unsurprised by it. after this, The Shack was ready to give up on instigating fear on poor souls who couldn't fear it anymore, however, from its abyssal and infinite depths, there was an flame, a flame of rage that burn deep within, this flame of pure rage and evil was turned into the jpeg of the closeup of the drawing of an lion, and so, Big Lion was born. Big Lion was born from the never ending bottomless pit of darkness within Shack, and although its said to be bottomless, Big Lion is said to come from the bottom of it, as they are pure evil, who does not only wanna cause fear, but also wants to wreak havoc and damnation to all of humanity and the world. Big Lion was so powerful that its appearance alone made most people who saw start losing their hair very quickly, and go insane. the very few people who didn't go insane quickly and desperately made churches to reach out and pray to Big Lion, two churches were made, one close to Big Lion, and another one in the ocean. their prayers did nothing and Big Lion started to kill all life in Amerikek shortly after. Big Lion didn't like the prayers at all and let out an powerful roar that made one single yet devastating earthquake on Amerikek, which destroyed all houses and the aftershocks of it killed all animals and Pokemon. after Big Lions roar stopped, Big Lion set the entirety of Amerikek on fire, and burned down all of the humans left, except for Pheb, Big Lion then made an gigantic explosion which hit and killed Pheb quite quickly. after that, Big Lion had destroyed Amerikek completely, his next plan was to destroy the whole world, then the universe, however before Big Lion could take any more action, Craig came outta nowhere, and sealed Big Lion away in the Obama Cube, where no being could ever escape from...or so Craig thought. in reality, the Obama Cube could imprison everyone who was not Big Lion forever, but Big Lions destructive power was so huge that in 690 years, Big Lion was free again, thankfully Craig knew this was gonna happen as the epic mf he is, and brought The Merciless Sun God and Dasani Water Bottle with him to destroy Big Lion once and for all, and so the Number 1 Anime Battle began... Appearance big lion. everywhere, he exists between dimensions and often fades in and out of this corporeal dimension. Personality Big Lion is a cold, brutal and merciless murderer, who enjoys chaos and death, his sole goal and purpose is to cause destruction, and Ragnarok. Powers, Abilities, Skills Big Lion is too fucking powerful. His shadow arm is strong enough to rip apart reality itself. Big Lion's appearance alone makes most humans age incredibly fast, lose their hair, and go insane. Big Lion can shoot lasers from its' eyes that don't do any damage, but instead trap an individual in a yellow square prison, which then begins to obliterate the body of said individual slowly so that they can suffer more. Their screams of pure agony would echo to Big Lion which would make him even more powerful. Big Lion's roars cause earthquakes. Big Lion can set anything on fire. Big Lion can create explosions. Big Lion is radioactive. Big Lion is hate, Big Lion is death. Relationships Big Lion, just like SCP 682, hates all life and anything that resembles it, so any relationship he would have with anyone would be not good at all. Trivia * PERISH. Category:Pantheon of Gods and Goddesses